


【超蝙】英雄死于黎明

by jspupupu



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jspupupu/pseuds/jspupupu
Summary: Summary：一般而言，意识世界的时间流速总是比现实快，而这仅仅发生于那颗氪石陨石四散为碎片之后的一点时间里。





	【超蝙】英雄死于黎明

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: ooc和无法避免的词不达意。

死于黎明的夜莺才能唱出动听的歌，所谓生命的赞颂大抵如此。

不可否认的是，大多数英雄都可能会拥有类似这样的结局——这里可不是死宅的漫画世界，他不会再活八十年、一百年，他当然会死去。

或许是当他垂垂老矣无法再穿上他的制服的时候，也或许是现在这样在一场战斗的尾声中，他独自坐在驾驶舱里，等待已经所剩无几的氧气耗尽，或者等待身体上所有的伤口将血液全都带走。

巨大的撞击让他的意识开始模糊。

他在虚空里注视着那颗蓝色的星球，当然也包括那座城市。他从淤泥里把这座城市捡起，于是他也与它同在淤泥里。还有正义联盟，戏剧化的名字，联盟的顾问这样想。就像不久前他和那个外星人说再见时一样戏剧化。

蝙蝠侠永远有后备计划。

是这样的吗，做出这个决定的那个瞬间他有计划吗？啊当然有了，不过是他的死亡，布鲁斯·韦恩的死亡就是全部的计划，这并不代表蝙蝠侠的，这个代号不属于任何生理意义的他，而这无足轻重，因为死亡是对于一个地球人来说必定到来的庆典。

四散的氪石陨石在漂浮，荧荧的绿光让他忽然间有一种窒息感——更可能是氧气真的要耗尽了，他才没有把意志放纵到这个程度。

他应该有葬礼吗？在哪个人的世界里他得以与盛大的葬礼相配，非要这样说的话，这个人应该是他的······家人，或者同事——哥谭骑士这样称呼他的一些朋友。他生于那个黑暗的小巷，也无可避免地要在黑暗中死去。他不需要谁做他的抬棺人，他只需要一捧哥谭的土。

最好是火葬，他想。

他又想起辽远的童年，韦恩家的大宅把月光都渲染得曲折，他就这样安然地躺在丝绸的床单上，或许姿势还和现在一样。以及他的家人们、同事们，在两人以上晚餐之后的放松，在战斗之后相视的大笑。

感情真是太过复杂的东西，将过往的一切都蒙上一层美丽的纱，往往想起来只有欢愉，而实际上大多都是痛苦。

我爱痛苦，就像它也爱我一样，他想，这让我清醒。他一生的幸福用一只手就能握住，何必要靠这些东西来自娱。

这下好了，他真的不太清醒，因为他性格里不太坦诚的那一部分跑出来作祟，而他听之任之。

死亡这个字符好像伴随着他的一生，刻在他血肉模糊的心脏里，他的家人死去，同事死去，他似乎是孤独的，他们有时也会离去、背叛，但那也是另一种形式的死去——你看，这个时候我们还在讨论唯心主义。

不过没有关系，在死亡即将到来的此时此刻，他有着片刻的安宁，他知道蝙蝠侠不会死，这个符号拥有的一切都暂时永恒，而他本人富有这片太空无限的虚无。

氪石、太空。

太棒了，现在他漫无目的的思绪精确到了他的一位同事身上。

他想到数十年前那个外星人和他的飞船穿越无尽的宇宙时是否也这样孤独，而这样的孤独伴随着这个氪星遗民在堪萨斯的风里直至今日。

了解一个人很难吗？很简单吗？表象之下的你被人看到只取决于他们是否想这样做而已。

所以他觉得自己还是了解这位移民人士的，毕竟控制欲的一面让自己不可避免地想探究联盟主席的表象之下。

他知道这位天神之子实际上的确拥有一颗金子般的心，老式的英雄主义在他的身上体现得淋漓尽致。

而有一些缺点，例如超人不会放弃，他有一种令人恼怒的固执，例如太过理想化，太过喜欢将所有的希望揽到自己身上。

“哈！你现在倒来这样说我了。”如果他这样对超人说，氪星人一定、一定会这样回答。至少我不理想化，我是一个彻头彻尾的现实主义者，他“固执”地想，理想主义者会痛哭，会在他的墓碑前放下一朵白玫瑰，会在他漫长生命的某一时刻想起他，他的一个同事——朋友。但他，他们，会走过去的，英雄常常会牺牲，而无尽的追忆只会拖慢战斗的步伐。

他们永远争吵，他们是两块不同种类的金属，烈焰炙烤下沸腾而相融，冷却后却有争锋相对的棱角。

他身旁断裂的缆线发出电流声，驾驶舱的玻璃罩反射出他脸上的伤痕与血迹，与地球重合起来，晨昏线将要从他来的地方走过——黎明来了，夜莺也该停止歌唱。

远方三原色的身影从小到大地显现在他的眼前——是超人，还是幻觉？卡尔的红色披风拖曳着他身后数万吨的阳光而来，天神之子失而复得的笑容比阳光还要晃得他眼睛疼。

浪漫主义者向来如此。炫耀。

*

“已经迟了。”他这样说，太阳从地平线上跳出来，光线在大都会的高楼之间折射。

超人回头时他已经走了，显然哥谭的骑士并不适应光明。

不，不。

克拉克“固执”地想，没有哪里的夜晚不需要光明。


End file.
